FIG. 1 is a section view of a toilet 100. The toilet may have a seat 142 and a lid 140. The toilet 100 has a tank 104 in fluid and air communication with a bowl 106 through a series of jets 108. The tank 104 holds a volume of water in an inner tank area 110. A flush handle 112 is coupled to a flush valve 114 with a chain or rope. When the flush handle 112 is actuated by a user, the chain or rope causes the flush valve 114 to open and the water in the inner tank area 110 flows towards and then through the jets 108 and into an inner toilet bowl area 116. Water and waste in the inner toilet bowl area 116 then flows through a siphon 118 near the base of the toilet bowl 106 which is in fluid communication with a sewer pipe 120. The flush valve 114 eventually closes and the tank 104 starts filling back up with water for the next flush. A filler valve 128 allows water to flow through an overflow tube 102 and into the bowl 106 through the jets 108. A filler float 126 closes off the filler valve 128 when water in the inner tank area 110 reaches a predetermined height and the toilet is ready to be flushed again.
Toilet paper, paper towels, or other items dropped in the toilet bowl may become lodged in the siphon 118 and prevent the water and waste from exiting the inner toilet bowl area 116 which in turn can cause the water level in the inner toilet bowl area 116 to rise above a normal level 122. If the water rises too high (above a toilet bowl rim 124), the toilet waste and water can spill on to the adjacent floor and cause damage.
Plungers have been used for many years to help unclog a clogged toilet. These plungers typically have a rubber membrane in a hemispherical shape connected to a pole. The rubber membrane is submerged in a toilet bowl and the user pushes the pole downward numerous times in an attempt to push the clog towards the sewer line. Pushing the obstruction towards the sewer line often simply wedges the obstruction in place. The membrane returns to its original shape when pressure against the rim of the plunger is removed and the user can push again. Another drawback to this system is that the rubber membrane and a portion of the pole come into contact with the waste that would not flush which presents sanitation issues and limits where the plunger can be stored.
Other unclogging devices have been placed on top of and secured to the toilet bowl rim with an adhesive. The user attempts to dislodge the clog by pushing a membrane downward (towards the water line in the toilet bowl area). This pushing motion attempts to move the clog by increasing the pressure in the area above the water line in the inner toilet bowl area. The problem with this type of system is that this increase in pressure often causes the flush valve to reopen which then adds more water to a toilet bowl area with an already elevated water line. Some of theses unclogging devices require the user to remove the tank cover and place a stopper over the top of the overflow tube to decrease the pressure loss.